Seitorō Nisshōkirite
| image = | caption = Yue no Hekikū (故の碧空, Reason of the Azure Skies) | race = (Hanyō) | birthday = st | age = 700+ | gender =Male | height =5 ft 7 in (173.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65.77 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family, Soul Society, Gotei 13, Gallifrey | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = | previous position =9th Seat, 3rd Division Captain of the 9th Division | division = | previous division =Ninth Division Third Division | partner =Jiog-ui ttal | previous partner = | base of operations =Medusa Cascade Gallifrey | relatives =Nisshōkirite Family Nanao Nisshōkirite (mother) Unnamed Plus (father) Eleven Incarnations ("offspring") Mākasu Nisshōkirite (?) | education = | shikai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami | bankai =Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 = | kiyūgō = | fullbring = | signature skill =Jinki Fragment (Ultimate Understanding) | spirit weapon = | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yue Shikyo Nisshōkirite (日照切り手・死去・故, "Nisshōkirite Shikyo Yuè"; literally meaning "reason of death by cutting the sunlight") was formerly the Captain of the Ninth Division, prior to the rise of . He became known as Yue no Hekikū (故の碧空, Reason of the Azure Skies), following a skirmish in the Rukongai where he split the sky open, and used the ambient reishi to bring down a lightning bolt, fueled spell. He is the first born to the Princess of the Nisshōkirite Family, being the prodigal son, prophesied to bring the clan out of poverty. He is best known for his involvement during the ''Summer War''. Sometime following the confrontation with Madara and his Espada, Yue inadvertently triggered a meta-crisis event, caused by him tampering with the . This event scattered his essence across the multiverse. The fragments created by the event were known as his ''eleven incarnations''. Following the events of Bleach: Final Act, he was reformed as three of his remaining detachments activated a similar meta-crisis paradox, and due to this, caused all the fragments to gather and recreate the fallen warrior. Appearance As a Captain, Yue wore his white haori, however his was quite large and hung on his shoulders loosely. His haori is kept attached to his standard black shihakushō, which is left open at the chest. Around his waist he wears a large white obi sash, and on his legs he wears a black hakama. Over his shoulders one can notice he has red guards that is plated and outlined with black and on his arms he has guards that reach from his wrist to his elbows. Yue himself is a tall individual, with a commanding presence. His hair is silver with a blue hue to it, and left to flair out wildly, leaving two long bangs in the front. His chest is quite defined, showing his intense strength from years and centuries of training and toning his form. He has fair skin, and brown eyes. He is most known for his eyes which give the notion he is wise beyond his years, as while he looks youthful he is quite old. Oddly, Yue resembles Seireitou to some degree, despite there being no relation. Personality Background Yue was born into the branch of the Nisshōkirite Family living in Gallifrey, to a young Nanao Nisshōkirite and an unnamed male, nearly 700 years before the present, 300 years after the foundation of the Gotei 13. Being a first member of the clan born in several generations, it was heavily prayed upon that he was the prodigal son who would restore the clan. He was an infant when his father went missing, and was about 3 years old when his mother became very ill. As a child, he was noted for being able to learn how to harness his spiritual energy to some degree as well as preform several low-level Shinigami skills such as Hohō and spells, which is rare for a member of the Nisshōkirite Family at that age. As he was mentored by his Mother, who served as a member of 's division in the Gotei 13. Around the time he was physically able to properly harness his Spiritual energy, he was approached by , who presented him with the proposition of forging a for the young man. After jumping for joy at the idea to become a Shinigami like his mother, he went along with the Royal Guardsmen who at the time, was doing this at the bequest of Nanao. During the process of choosing an Asauchi, the Asauchi transformed into a wild, feral dragon creature made of pure reishi and it attacked Yue forcing him to subdue his future Zanpakutō Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. After trapping his spirit inside of a cage made of an extremely powerful spell, Nimaiya noted that this Asauchi was particularly ferocious for a young Shinigami. Following the forging, the spirit manifested herself in the form of a dancer, and spoke to her future wielder, however he couldn't hear her voice at the time. After this trial, he was admitted into where he excelled in the usage of Hohō and Kidō. After three years of training he was able to release his Shikai and hear the voice of Tsukimegami. It was around this time that Yue met Madara Kawahiru in passing, and after feeling his immense power vowed to one day surpass him. After graduating he was placed within the Third Division as its 9th seated officer. During his first year as an officer tragedy struck his family as they were slaughtered by an assassin in the night, causing him to fall into despair. After he was discovered by his Captain and the remainder of his division. When asked he broke down, stating he was unable to protect his family. This event caused him to slack on his duties, causing him to be demoted to an unseated officer for sometime. Due to his despair he started to damage the bond between him and Tsukimegami Gaitōyami, causing her to no operate properly for her partner. It would be around the time that Madara Kawahiru slaughtered the Kawahiru Clan and defected from the Soul Society that Yue would repair the bond with his spirit and complete his training, obtaining his Bankai. However his Bankai was still incomplete despite being able to use it. Due to the acquisition of his Bankai, he was able to apply for the position of Captain of the Ninth Division. He was originally turned down due to his previous mental state, and it wasn't until his Captain vouched for him that he was finally addmitted to the post. He served as Captain throughout First War with te Quincy, facing Yhwach alongside . He witnessed departed from his post prior the ascension of the to the rank of Captain as a young Sōsuke Aizen used an early strain of his Hollowfication virus on him, causing a strange sickness, which hindered his duties. Finding himself sick from an unknown virus he would step down from his post as Captain. Shortly after he stepped down, he started to Hollowfy as this virus needed an incubation period before taking hold. For a number of years following that he devastated the Rukongai as a berserk Hollow and it wasn't until his Zanpakutō spirit confronted the Hollow presence within him that he was able to regain his senses but he went into hiding until the Summer War. Plot Summer War Yue had arrived to aid, Captain Hikaru Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Mizu Kurosaki in their battle against Sexta Espada Diabound Kernel. The battle started off normally with both combatants appearing equal. Following the initial skirmish, Diabound caused Yue to have to draw out his Hollow Powers in order to supplement his Shinigami ones. This push caused a shift in the battle, pulling it towards Yue's side which caused Diabound to have to release his Resurreccion against him. Diabound releases Genmaou Rabieru and this in turn causes Yue to release his Shikai Tsukimegami Gaitōyami against the Espada. As the battle progressed, Yue found himself at a stalemate as Diabound summoned his most powerful Spirit, the avatar that represented his own dark soul. Getting pushed into a corner he noticed that Hikaru and Mizu were attempting to intercept an attack. Telling them to stay back as this was his fight, and his prey he gripped his swords tightly and released his Bankai Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō, which blocked the area around him from view in a blinding light. Using his Bankai's offensive form, he quickly slashed Diabound and his avatar in two, before resealing his sword, killing the Espada in a one shot attack. Once the light faded he fell to his knees and was then aided by Hikaru who asked what he did, Yue only replied that he did what had to be done. Bleach: Final Act 50 years prior to this event, he attempted to obtain the Ōin and in the process was scattered across the multiverse. As a disembodied spirit, he was scattered into 11 different parts and thrown across time and space, each forming a new being. It wasn't until the Trinity of N meta-crisis occurred, when the three who hold the title of N converged in combat and caused a large scale soul resonance that he was able to draw in all 11 fragments and allow Yue to be "reborn" with all the memories and skills possessed by them in their lives. Equipment *'Jewel of Medusa': Once he reformed after so many years of being scattered across the , he was able to siphon off a portion of his "time" into a crystalline state which contained his entire recorded history as he stated "From Gallifrey to the Cascade of Medusa", this jewel also contains the histories of his incarnations allowing him to view and subsequently learn about their trials and tribulations in order to understand what his powers had influenced them to become. *'White Blood' (白血, "Shirochi"): This is used in order to open his special Kurokaimon, in order to travel from any point in the material world or spiritual world and link them to his personal domain within the Cascade of Medusa. He is able to bestow this onto anyone he so chooses. *'Kurokaimon' (黒界門, "dark world gate") is a type of used by Yue and Sunny to travel from the Medusa Cascade using their White Blood. Powers and abilities : Being an entity of almost unrivaled spiritual force, Yue is known for his gargantuan spiritual pressure which has been noted to being on par with such beings as Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite, however due to his years of inactivity due to his meta-crisis, they have since surpassed him. This was changed as he was reconstituted through the Trinity of N meta-crisis event triggered by Nisshō Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki and Nisshō Nasuhara. Following his reconstitution, his spiritual might quadrupled in quantity as well as volume, causing him to be classified as a "Yonkō-Level fighter" once again. Because of his spiritual might in the past, there was a standing flee on sight order given to the Quincy as this coupled with his fearsome Zanpakutō made him a threat on all sides. Due to the volume of spiritual energy he now possess, Central 46, along with the Reikaitei have labeled him a potential threat to the balance if he so chooses to go rogue. Typically he keeps his power compressed in order to keep it from flaring out due to its link to his emotions. When expressed normally it takes a blue color, and can be formed into the shape of a large head behind him. While in Bankai his aura changes color and becomes pure white with a black outline. In the past when he possessed Hollow-reiatsu his aura was Blue with a scarlet red tint to it, and it gave off the presence of two spiritual beings. Advanced Growth Rate: Able to learn at an alarming rate, Yue was able to materialize his Zanpakutō at a very young age, and furthermore subdue it prior to it being crafted into a proper weapon. This is remarkable as it normally takes a Shinigami years of training and bonding to even awaken their sword once given an Asauchi, and this warrior was able to do so at age 10, and subsequently awaken his Shikai at 13. While it was not known exactly how he obtained Bankai, it was theorized that he was able to achieve it's initial form in a matter of weeks rather than centuries showing his drive to better himself as well as strengthen his resolve. High Intelligence: A very gifted Shinigami, Yue's intelligence is one that should be noted. Being almost on par with Urahara and Aizen, this soul was able to surmise the true purpose of his Zanpakutō and its role in the grand design as the polar opposite to his own demeanor but yet and still a pole needed to achieve his true potential. Using his intelect he was able to discover the nature of Aizen's Hōgyoku and discovered prior to Urahara's discovery that it was vastly incomplete. Later in his life he discovered that the assassin who slaughtered his people was a young Sōsuke, harvesting souls for his monstrosity. During his time as captain of the Ninth division, he was noted for his detective skills and analytic prowess as he was able to deduce things that others hadn't dreamed possible. Enhanced Strength: Yue possesses a high level of strength. He is able to take attacks with relative ease, and then subsequently deliver a devastating blow in return. He is known for his physique, which was toned for many centuries. He is able to use his enhanced strength even while in his Gigai, as noted when he was able to stop a Hollow from progressing single-handed as well as pick it up and throw it into a nearby building. Expert Swordsman: Yue is proficient enough to be able to hold his own against other swordsman within his skill level. While he is skilled in combat, he knows his own limits in using solely Zanjutsu, as he often suppliments his usage of Zanjutsu with the use of Kidō or Hohō, which mask his movements as well as amplify the overall damage dealt by his strikes. He is skilled however in the usage of dual swords, as seen with his Shikai and Bankai possessing twin swords. White Blood Endowment: As the inventor of White Blood, he has the unique skill to endow any being with the White Blood needed to enter his domain. Kidō Mastery: Having a great aptitude for the craft, his main skill lay in his knowledge of the art of spell casting. Yue has great pride in his work and constantly is refining it to become better at what he does even going as far as to modify several spells and blend them together flawlessly. Despite the fact that he started experimenting with spells as only a seated officer, he could easily cast a level 90 spell at 3/5's of its power to subdue a Shinigami or opponent on his level or slightly above or use a binding spell to subdue a captain leveled opponent by hiding it within another spell, mixing the incantations or sometimes not even stating them nor the name. As a Captain his skills have been enhanced, as he has had more time to refine what he knows and what he has witnessed in order to quickly weave three to four spells together, without the need to recite their incantations compressing them into a new spell which shares their unique properties. This was seen when he fused into his blade, while combining , and another spell in order to contain and stun his opponents. His most notable spell was the modified version of Hadō 63 he employs in combat. : As the creator of Shunpo, N was able to use the art on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation due to its raw speed, N was able to vibrate his molecules to an extent, and then simply move from a location faster than the eye can calculate, leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas and methods he could create solid afterimage clones in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents confused as to how they were harmed when he had only flinched. He was able to exist in multiple places at once, using his own vibrations to superposition himself, and in doing so he surpassed the clones made by and other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N was able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ou), a title he has yet to pass on. The ability to use Shunpo to this degree was passed to Yue after Nisshō Asakura, the inventor of Hohō in his respective universe reunited with his soul. This skill seemed like second nature to Yue as he movved with such speed that it appeared he was untraceable. :*'Getsuho: Muhen Tamashī' (月歩・無辺魂, "moon step: boundless soul"): as a high-speed variant of , Yue is able to move at high speeds akin to flying as he uses his spiritual energy to first rise off of the ground, negating gravity not unlike how Shinigami stand on the air in the World of the Living. After he does this he accelerates his molecules to speed to his new location. This technique allows him to create an after image of himself that slowly fades away after he leaves his original location since he is moving at near mach speeds however he is only able to move in a straight line and he is also limited to only seeing in the direction he is currently traveling having intense tunnel vision. Tsukimegami Gaitōyami (月女神外套闇, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness") is the name of Yue's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of an old and worn down katana, having nicks and broken sections, however this doesn't affect its cutting power. The hilt is black, in the shape of a cross with an ornate design. The hilt is wrapped in black cloth and has a diamond pattern along the length. *'Shikai': It is activated by the command, "Counteract" (中和, chūwa; "Neutralize" in the dub), however due to his Bankai Mastery he is able to release his sword non-verbally. Once released, his blade begins to glow surrounded by a brilliant white light which causes it to resonate as it splits into an elegant white daishō-pair, consisting of a solid white katana having a sun shaped crossguard, and a wakizashi having a moon shaped guard. These blades represent Yue's past and present. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami lies in the power of resistance. It is defined as the counter-force capable of opposing all other forces. In truth, its power is an absolute one which focuses on the total and complete resisting of an opponent's force. Much as a woman is typically depicted as a being of many complex layers which are difficult to unravel, Tsukimegami Gaitōyami expresses its power in the same way. The Zanpakutō typically manifests this power initially upon its release by enacting a triple-layered field around its master (and subsequently herself) which has specifically tailored abilities. The first layer, which is the outer layer, attempts to act as a viscosity-like barrier which slows down everything that approaches it, regardless of its composition. Whether it be material, such as an opponent(s) advancing forward, a weapon getting closer inwards, or even some sort of attack, among other things, they lose all possible momentum the longer they remain within this barrier's range, slowing down their approach and effectively reducing whatever possible force they would normally have. This is often mistaken for the power to slow down time. The second middle layer is a barrier of dissipation. Anything that dares to approach its range is remorselessly ripped apart down to the smallest level possible. Material substances can be reduced down to the reishi composite level while attacks fueled by pure force can be reduced to nearly nothingness, rendering them moot and nonexistent. In short, almost anything within the range of the middle layer can be completely broken down, albeit more resolute and stronger things are only hindered to some degree. The third innermost layer serves as a precautionary barrier in the possibility that the middle layer fails to succeed in its goal to resist the opposition. Quite literally, it is a reverberation of all force that attempts to penetrate it, causing whatever manages to enter the innermost barrier to "bounce off", regardless of how strong it may possibly be. The range of these barriers appear to respectively differ, but the entire three-layer force field is only about 10 meters from the Zanpakutō's position at the centre. When spiritual techniques, such as those reminiscent to Getsuga Tenshō, attempt to penetrate this triple-layered force field, regardless of their density, strength, and speed, usually fail to even penetrate the first stronghold. Yue can actually alter the characteristics of the three individual layers upon his whim, adding new properties which can bolster their restrictive capabilities. However, doing so requires Yue to maintain far greater focus in direct proportion. :However, this is but the start of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. Beyond this barrier which is set up at the moment the Shikai is released, the power of resistance can be expressed in various techniques which allows Yue to manipulate the three layered barrier to suit his combat needs, allowing him to use the triple-layered force field in almost any possible manner that he or his Zanpakutō can conceive of; the names of which all end with "shōgai" (障害, "Barrier"). :*'Utsushōgai' (打つ障害, "Lash Out Barrier"): Simply put, this technique shapes the force field into various whips which snap at the opponent and each contain some degree of the individual layer properties. The whips themselves take on a phantom-like white energy appearance which find their original at the base of where Tsukimegami Gaitōyami's blade and guard meet, fanning outwards like that of branches. Viscosity, dissipation, and reverberation can be each imbued into these ghostly whips, or separately, allowing for various uses in accordance with Yue's whim. :*'Myakuhakushōgai' (脈拍障害, "Pulsing Barrier"): Focusing upon the innermost layer of reverberation, it allows Yue to actually mimic the properties of which is an accessible force utilized by those whom have mastered Hakuda. Vibrational wavelengths become usable by Yue for both offensive and defensive means. While he can form and generate them mentally, the swing of his blade in combat can also produce them, allowing him to produce large-scale and long-range waves of force with every slash of his sword, among many other possibilities. *'Bankai': Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō (月女神眩しい頭光, "Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo"): In many ways, Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō is a larger version of its Shikai only refined and expanded to the Nth degree. Upon activation, his daishō vanish as a reishi-construct is materialized around his person, taking the form of the god . This can be scaled down and molded as Yue needs it to be at the moment, creating either the ribcage, or even a pure skeletal behemoth. This is representative of Yue's ability to reject and resist all types of attacks as once in his Bankai he is virtually untouchable by conventional means. :Following the mastery of his Bankai, his Bankai changed and "evolved" combining its two stages into one, allowing him to form the ultimate defense but also channel the same amount of energy into his attack power. His finalized Bankai, compresses his spiritual force as it did in his Saigodō form, however it splits his energy between his guard and his sword, allowing him to retain aspects of both in combat. In his completed form he gains armor, consistent with his base form, however this is more than just on his shoulders and arms. His new armored form, has twin shoulder guards, which connect to a red plated guard on his chest and back. This extends down to his knees, and is accented with gold trim. His weapon splits into twin Nodochi having a lotus-shaped tsuba, however he is often seen focusing this power into a simgle sword in order to increase the devastation. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, his ability to resist is expressed as the counter-force to life itself. As an absolute fact, the construct created allows for him to resist any and all conventional attacks, incorporating them into a single point, rather than expanded into a field. Having the limitless potential to guard against an entire army if needed. The flip side to his Bankai's monstrous construct, he is also able to focus his power and eliminate his defense entirely, channeling it into his offensive force, which allows for him to create the ultimate spear (or sword). This blade, like the construct also carries the aspects of his three barriers, and glows a different color when each is in use, Red for the first, Blue for the second and Green for the innermost layer. In layman's terms, while Yue is in Bankai he is almost unbeatable by conventional combat or conventional abilities. :*'Resistance-enhanced Swordsmanship': By manipulating the resisting force around his body and his sword, Yue is able to increase the striking force of his attacks. By pulling and pushing on the invisible gravitational pull, he is able to literally become a counter force, during combat. The concussive forces of his augmented swings have the potential of ripping an opponent in half as seen when Yue struck Diabound Kernel during their confrontation, bisecting the Arrancar with a quick, decisive blow. :*'Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō, Ichibanrieki: Sōryūha' (月女神眩しい頭光 "一番利益": 蒼龍破, Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo, First Blessing: Blue Dragon Fracture): By magnifying the aspects of his innermost barrier, Yue is able to create a counterforce that is capable of causing even the most powerful of attacks to be returned to the user. By forcing the air to form a whirlwind effect, Yue is able to envelop the incoming attack and subsequently reverse it, sending it back towards its user. This ability can be used to rebound almost any attack, however if the attack user is stronger than Yue then this has a chance of failing. :*'Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō, Nibanrieki: Sōryō' (月女神眩しい頭光 "二番利益": 蒼竜, Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo, Second Blessing: Azure Dragon): Taking on the characteristics of his second barrier level, Yue is able to while in Bankai, create a faux-fire like substance which envelops his Zanpakutō. He has stated that this is the soul of Tsukimegami's dragon state and as a result carries with it the heart and will of fire, however this may or may not be true given that it is not a fire-type Zanpakutō. Once activated he is able to atomize his target, once his sword comes into contact with it, incorporating the breaking down effect in its entirety which unlike Utsushōgai who uses the powers as a ranged attack, this takes his Second Barrier and turns it into a pure offensive and close range ability removing its usage as a defense for the duration of its use. This attack has the potential of completely erasing the existence of its target, leaving virtually nothing to be healed or restored, however powers such as Orihime's healing or a skilled healer like could possibly restore the soul, however it will be damaged. :*'Tsukimegami Maboshīzukō, Sanbanrieki: Zangetsuha' (月女神眩しい頭光 "三番利益": 残月破, Moon Goddess' Radiant Halo, Third Blessing: Tearing Morning Moon): His third and "final" ability gained while in Bankai allows for him to launch his reiatsu in a manner that goes against his normal Zanpakutō abilities. He has stated that this "Ōgi" or "Ultimate Technique" was created by his need to have an ability that focused solely on attacking, and his Zanpakutō responded by giving birth this power. Once he charges his Reiatsu into the sword, he quickly releases the energy in large red arcs. These arcs emanate from the core and fly outwards in powerful shockwaves, eventually form into the shape of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami's dragon form. Once released, this attack is said to be unstoppable as it would take a huge effort to halt its progress, due to its continuous emission of cascading energy, which render such defenses like useless as its power at any given time is undetermined. Hanyō Abilities It was later revealed that Yue had inherited Demonic abilities from his father, which weren't awakened until after the Trinity of N Meta-crisis. These manifested initially mimicking the Hollow powers he had obtained in the past, however it was quickly ascertained that these were far darker than that of a Hollow. Due to the conflict within his soul he split a segment of himself off, and this being became known as Shinsō (真相, Truth). At the moment, it is unknown what skills he has obtained as a result of this manifestation. *'Gokuyaryūha' (獄屋龍刃, Prison Dragon Edge): After Shinsō takes control of Yue, he charges Tsukimegami Gaitōyami with a powerful surge of Demonic Reiatsu. This surge erupts from the blade and causes it to chip and splinter as Shinsō is causing both Yue and Tsukimegami great pain as he forces his powers through the two of them. This energy manifest as a red aura which is whipped around into a large vortex. Due to the nature of Tsukimegami, the energy is kept in place because she is constantly forcing her will on the surrounding space, using a mixture of her resistance power and natural instinct. Once charged, Shinsō slams the sword down and releases it in a violent manner, often stating he will "send his opponent to hell". This attack is by far more deadly than the famed Harudōga Mūshō, due to its ability to shred a soul to pieces. Former Powers and Abilities Affiliation Gotei 13 Having served with the Gotei for an excess of a few centuries, Yue holds the Gotei near to his heart and would defend her walls in a heartbeat. Having been a Captain, he is considered one of its valued War Assets despite his resignation. Seireitou' Group Having allied with Seireitou during the Summer War, he considers him to being his friend in arms. Not much else is known about their interaction. Medusa Cascade As the discoverer of this realm, Yue serves as its protector and "King". As he resides there it serves as his Base of Operations as well as his sanctuary. Racial Status : Born a in the Soul Society and was trained in the art of the Shinigami. Following his decent into darkness, he was able to expunge the extra powers from his soul, allowing to become a pure Shinigami again. *'Jinki Fragment': Due to one of Yue's detachments being born as a Jinki Fragment, he inherited its powers once his soul fragments merged back into one being. Because of this his Jinki was merged with his Shinigami Powers causing it to become a faucet of his power. *'Hanyō': Previous Classifications *' ': *'Xiāochú': Trivia *His Shikai was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *According to the author, Yue is loosely based on the character known as the Doctor from the British television series Doctor Who. This parallel is seen in Yue's "eleven incarnations" which plus himself make twelve; which parallels the Doctor who currently has 11 regeneration's, but will acquire a 12th for next season. *This is the retcon of one of User:Nisshou's first characters on this Wikia, making him the most powerful character as of present as it is three years in the making. Titles }} Quote *(To an earlier version of himself) "What I did was in the name of peace and sanity... but you are right, it was not in the name of the man I once was." *(To Tsukimegami Gaitōyami) "The name you chose is like a promise, you make it with yourself and keep it in order to remain who you are inside, I broke that promise once and as a result, I almost lost you forever." *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "You have changed from that man I knew all those years ago, and yet it would seem that I have changed the most......You remain the Guardian of the Spirit, while I have become what I have fought to avoid....the Cause of Death for the world." References